New Past
by crimson dragonX
Summary: If you had the opportunity to change the past would you take it? Sakura has that chance. A first encounter with a dragon changed Sakura, the Uchiha Clan, and the entire world forever. Can she do it or will history repeat itself? Will love bloom for our cherry blossom along the way? Ita/Saku AU, time-travel.
1. First Encounter

**Well here is a new story for you all and this would not leave me alone. I thought long and hard on what I wanted my new story to be, so here it is. For you who have read my other story- The Guardian don't worry I should have a new chapter up sometime next weekend….hopefully.**

**I apologize for any grammar and spelling errors. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Four shadows were flying through the forest heading back to the Village Hidden within the Leafs. They were coming back from a recon mission to Sound. Their mission was to make sure no one had found Orochimaru's hideout and made it their new home and found his forbidden research. The ANBU had arrived at the hideout and they checked the whole place and found nothing. The place had been abandoned since the 4th World War four year ago.<p>

The ANBU with cherry blossom pink hair remembered what she had found when she had entered the underground hideout. It smelled of mill-dew and dust. She felt a shiver run down her spine as she recalled what had happened in the dark and cold rooms she had entered. There where dark stains on the floor and walls, most likely blood. Rats ran across her feet and came out of cracks in the walls.

She had entered a lab looking room and it had broken human sized test tubes with glass all over the floor. There was a big desk with multiple drawers on it. Sakura opened the drawers and found papers that mentioned the theory that dragons existed. Dragons? As in the flying fire breathing dragons? Why would Orochimaru want to know? Well everyone considered he was crazy, so it was not a big surprise he thought they were real.

Ahead of her, Kakashi held up a hand to tell the team to stop.

"We will rest for about an half hour and then continue on our way to the village." He said and jumped down to the forest floor below and sat down against a tree. Sakura saw Naruto and Sai jump down to and rested on the grass. She went over to Kakashi and crouched down beside him.

"I'm going to refill our water supply. I hear a small river nearby. I'll be back soon." She said and Kakashi did not look up from his little orange book and nodded, "Okay Sakura." He replied.

Sakura sighted and got to her feet and moved through the forest. A few minutes later she arrived at the river and sat down and just looked into the water.

As she stared into the water Sakura though about how the war had ended four years ago. With Naruto and Sasuke working together they had been able to defeat Madara. She had been frightened when Madara had been brought back to life for real and not just a reanimation jusiu. She remembered the fear that had consumed her when he tried to take the nine-tailed fox from Naruto. He had almost succeeded but Gaara and Sasuke had distracted the enchant Uchiha and Naruto was able to escape.

In the end all of the tailed-beasts were saved and they were sealed into new hosts from the other villages. Even some of the smaller villages got some. Sand, Lighting, and the Leaf villages kept their tailed-beast that they had before. The new hosts for the 2-7 tails were personally picked by Naruto, Bee, and Gaara. To make sure the host understood what they were getting into and to make sure they would treat the demons right. A few of the tailed-beast were against it at first but once they were sealed and got to know their new hosts they all settled down.

Sakura continued to think about what happened after the war. When Sasuke went back to the village he had a trail with Tsunade and the elders. The elders wanted him executed even if he was one of the last two remaining Uchiha's. With Naruto and herself Sasuke was spared but he was sent to jail with his chakra sealed for three years and was stuck in the village for another two years after that.

After the trial Sakura and the rookie twelve or eleven because of Neji's death, were summoned to the Hokage's office. It was there Sakura and all of her friends had found out the truth about the Uchiha Massacre and Itachi Uchiha's role in it. To say Sakura was shocked was an understatement. Sasuke helped Naruto tell the story he had heard from Obito and Itachi.

Sakura were brought out of her thoughts when she heard a sound behind her. She stood up with a kunai in hand. She was tense until she heard, "Sakura!"

_"Naruto."_ She thought as she relaxed and waited until he found her. A few seconds later she saw his yellow hair come out of the shadows and smiled.

"What took so long?" he asked.

"Sorry Naruto. I was just thinking." She answered and went over to the water and refilled their canteens.

They walked back together and saw their team up and ready to go.

"Let's head back." Kakashi said through his mask.

Sakura nodded and they all put their masks back on and started toward the village.

* * *

><p>As Sakura headed home she could not help but think of Sasuke and his brother Itachi. She remembered when she had seen Itachi when she went to save Gaara from the Akastuki with her team and elder Chiyo. He had only fought Naruto and Kakashi. The way he and battled them made it hard to believe he really was a good guy. Then she remembered she had never heard that he killed anyone from the village only hurt or knocked them unconscious.<p>

It was around 8:00 and she did not feel like going home yet so she made her way to the park. There she went to a secluded place and sat down on a rock bench that overlooked a small lake.

As she reflected on Sasuke and his brother she tried to remember Itachi from when she was little. She was around eight years old and had very few memories of him. It was a Wednesday afternoon and the academy had just let out for the day. She was walking out of the front doors when she saw Sasuke standing by himself. It was the perfect opportunity to go talk to her crush so she had made her way over to him. However before she could Sakura saw an older dark haired boy go up to Sasuke. They exchanged words to each other and then both left the school grounds.

The next time she had seen Itachi was when she was running from her mother in the market and she had bumped into him. She had said she was sorry and smiled shyly. He had patted her head and smiled slightly. Then the next second he was gone.

Sakura reflected on all of this until she was startled by a bright light in front of her directly over the lake. It was a bright white light and she had to cover her eyes. When it died down a few seconds later and Sakura looked in front of her she could not believe her eyes.

There standing on the water was a six foot tall red scaled dragon.

Its wings were pulled back and close to its body and was standing on all floors. As Sakura continued to stare she could only think of one thing,_ "That snake bastard was right!"_ She watched as the dragon opened its blue eyes and they settled on her.

"Well this is interesting." The dragon said in a smooth voice.

Sakura said nothing.

"I was hoping I was transporting to a deserted location but I was wrong… you're here." It said with a bit of annoyance in her tone.

The dragon walked toward Sakura and stood over her. "You're Sakura Haruno." She stated.

"Yes." Sakura said in a whisper and the dragon frowned or what Sakura considered a frown.

"Why are you whispering?" the dragon asked with amusement in her voice.

"Your… dragons aren't real." Sakura said and the dragon raised an eyebrow.

"Well you see me and I am solid and not a figure of your imagination so…. I'm real." The dragon replied as she sat down on her hinde legs in front of the shocked woman.

"W-why are y-you here?" Sakura asked.

The dragon smiled. "Well I was walking by here and I heard your thoughts and…"

"Your _heard_ my thoughts?" Sakura asked surprised.

"Yes, dragons have the power to do that."

"You said you were walking by. I thought you teleported here?" Sakura asked confused.

"I lied. I heard what you were thinking and I think it was horrible what was done to Sasuke Uchiha and his brother. The massacre did not need to happen. If the Third Hokage tried harder to find a peaceful solution to the problem, I am sure the Uchiha clan would not have been killed." The dragon said as her eyes narrowed.

"The Uchiha were planning a coup. They could not be stopped." Sakura said.

"If only they would have seen what it would have done to the village I am sure the coup would not have happened." The dragon argued back.

"Well, it too late to think about what ifs." Sakura said as she sighted.

"Well…. I would not say that." The dragon responded with a knowing look.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Dragons have a special power. One we can only us once in our lifetime…. The power to let someone travel back in time." The dragon stared seriously.

"What!?" Sakura exclaimed in amazement.

"I can send someone back in time." The dragon said. "I can send you back in time."

"Huh?" Sakura asked dazed.

"I can send you back in time."

"Why me and why should I trust you?"

"I can see in your eyes Sakura. You are a compassionate person. You see people for who they really are. You have a kind soul. Also I want what is best for the village, just like you" The dragon said as she smiled.

A tornado of fire erupted around the dragon and a few seconds later it died down. When Sakura opened her eyes she was shocked. The dragon had turned into a human. She had black hair and onyx eyes. Her hair was up in a high ponytail. The top was a sky blue short-sleeved shirt. She had on black undershorts and a white skirt that went mid-thigh. On her feet were the same kind that Sakura wore, the long boot heeled sandals.

"How did you…" Sakura asked wide eyed.

"Dragons also have the power to shape shift. Now about you going to the past. Are you going to do it?" the dragon asked.

"I..I.. don't know. I would have to tell the Hokage what I'm doing."

"You won't have to. As soon as you go back the future you know will change." The dragon said.

"My clothes. I have to pack."

"No. once you go back you can just buy new ones."

"I… well…"

"When you go back you will probably change age so your clothes now won't fit."

"What. What?" Sakura asked and the dragon sighted.

"The time I will be sending you back will be before the Uchiha Massacre. You will probably be around eleven or twelve. You will still get to retain your memories of the original future and all of your training and powers. You will still be able to us medical ninjusiu and super strength. So are you going to do it?"

"I…"

"You will be able to give Sasuke the family that was taken from him and be Naruto's first true friend. If everything goes well then you would be able to save hundreds of lives. You might even get to be great friends with Itachi Uchiha." The dragon said with amusement.

Sakura was startled. Be friends with Itachi Uchiha! Impossible. Also, give Sasuke the family he always wanted and save Naruto the years of pain.

"Before you decide I must warn you. Do not go looking for your past self. It would be too dangerous for you two to interact. There is not meant to be two of you in the same time." The dragon said as she took out a scroll and a pen and began to write on it.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"I'm writing to the Third Hokage about your situation when you get to the past. Give this to him and he will help you anyway he can. Tell him everything that happened in the original time." She said as she finished writing and rolled it up and handed it to Sakura.

"Why would he listen to you?" Sakura asked.

"I am the Guardian of the Leaf Village. He will listen to me."

"The Guardian?" Sakura asked confused.

"The Guardian is the ultimate protector of its village. We help from afar and sometimes close up. I helped with the information Jiraiya got on the Akatsuki. I also helped in the war but used a henge. Now if you see my past self tell her why you are there and who sent you back. She will believe you."

"How will I know you are there?"

"I will probably feel the power from the time warp and come to investigate."

"Well, I guess I am ready but one more question."

"Yes."

"What do I do when I get there?" Sakura asked with a bit of fear in her voice.

The dragon in human form walked over and placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Save the Uchiha clan and stop them from carrying out their coup. Keep Danzo away from Itachi. Save the village from Orochimaru and stop the Akastuki from starting a war."

"So let everything that has happened now happen back then except with the Uchiha clan being present?" Sakura asked to clarify.

"…Yes. Since you have the advantage of knowing what will happen help the village during all of it. Tell the Hokage what will happen during the chunnin exams."

"But Lady Tsunade won't be.." Sakura stared.

"Think about everything once you get to the past." The dragon said with a sigh.

"Okay. I'm ready." Sakura said.

"Good." The dragon transformed back into her real self.

She bit her finger and then opened a scroll and began to write a seal onto it. After she was done the dragon placed it on the ground in front of Sakura and stepped back.

"Stand on the scroll." She said and made a hand sign Sakura had never seen before.

Sakura stood on the scroll it began to glow and she looked up at the dragon. Her eyes were glowing the same light blue color the seal was.

As the light began to engulf her vision Sakura had on final question, "WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" she yelled as the wind began to blow wildly.

Just before her vision was engulfed by the blue light she heard the dragon answer.

"Tara Uchiha."

The next thing she knew Sakura was falling from the sky with the ground rising toward her. As she put her arms out in front of her she saw her arms.

"WHY IN THE HELL ARE MY ARMS SO PUNY!"

She hit the ground and felt and heard something snap. Her head it the ground so hard she had a hard time staying conscious.

The last thing she saw before her vision faded completely where two pairs of onyx colored eyes peering down at her with concern and surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N- Well here is the first chapter of my new story! I hope you guys liked it. The dragon is my OC and main character for my other story, The Guardian. Please go and check it out! <strong>

**If you have any questions feel free to PM me! Review, Favorite, and Follow! It makes my day!**

**Until next time!**

**crimson dragonX**


	2. Meeting the Family

**AN: Here is the second chapter! I hope you guys like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and NEVER will! If I did Itachi would NOT be dead!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed****-amaterasu018, Hotdragon 95, Jen, angel897, and Uchiha hatake kimichan ****and to everyone who followed and favorite this story! It makes my day!**

**To amaterasu018- Yes, Tara is an Uchiha. However to put it simply, I changed the history of the Uchiha clan to where they are descended from dragons. However because of inbreeding the members of the clan lost their abilities of their dragon ancestors. I hope that helped but if you need to better explanation then please go read my story the Guardian. I think I explained it in chapter 2.**

**HAPPY SPRING BREAK!**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Itachi was coming back from reporting to the Hokage after his latest mission. He had reached ANBU level a little over six months ago right after his 11 birthday. The mission was a solo assassination. He had to kill a village contact that was selling secret information to another hidden village. It had lasted about three days.<p>

As he walked through the Uchiha compound he saw some of his relatives look at him with pride and some with fear. Of course he had gotten used to it by now, since he was the youngest shinobi ever to be ANBU. Ever since he could remember he had always been taught to hide his emotions behind a blank mask of indifference. The only people who could get him to show any emotion was his mother, baby brother, and best friend Shisui.

When he finally made it home and took off his sandals he heard a loud voice call out to him. "Brother your back!"

Itachi looked up to see his six year old brother Sasuke running up to him. The boy lunged and Itachi caught him in his arms. Sasuke buried his face in his brother stomach and held on tight.

"How was your mission? I bet it was cool!" the little boy said with excitement.

"It was fine Sasuke." Itachi replied as he let his brother go and the boy backed off.

Will you train me?!" Sasuke asked with hopeful eyes.

Itachi sighted and beckoned for Sasuke to step closer. The little boy did and Itachi pocked him in the forehead with his pointer and middle finger and replied, "Sorry Sasuke, maybe some other time."

Sasuke moved away and rubbed his forehead, "You always say that brother." He said with a pout.

Itachi smiled slightly, "Sorry Sasuke. I am just really tired from the mission."

He moved toward the kitchen with his brother silently pouting behind him.

"Mother, I am home." The Uchiha heir said as he entered the kitchen where his mother was standing over the stove, spoon in hand.

The uchiha matriarch turned around and smiled, "Oh Itachi I'm so glad your home. Come sit down."

"Thank you, mother."

"How was the mission? I hope it was not too hard?" Mikoto said with a slight frown.

"It was fine. Nothing went wrong and I was not injured." Itachi replied as he sat down at the table with Sasuke beside him.

"That's good to hear. Why don't you go clean up? Lunch will be ready in about 20 minutes." Mikoto said as she turned around to the pot on the stove.

"Alright mother." Itach said and stood up. "I will be back in a little while Sasuke, mother."

"Okay brother!" Sasuke said.

"Have a good bath sweetheart!" his mother replied as Itachi sighted.

He loved his mother but did she have to treat him like a child?

"Oh and don't forget to scrub behind your ears!" she called.

Yes. Yes she did.

* * *

><p>About four hours later after lunch and a short nap Itachi found himself in one of the uchiha training grounds along with his cousin Shisui.<p>

"So the mission went okay?" Shisui asked as he hit a target dead center with his kunai.

"Yes. It went fine." Itachi replied as he watched his cousin before he did the same thing and hit the target directly in the center.

"Well, I'm glad you did not get hurt."

Itachi just grunted in response.

It was around 4:30 in the evening and the sun was still relatively high in the sky. They had about another hour and a half before the light from the sun would be gone.

"You know there is a clan meeting in a couple of days, right? Your father wants you to be there." Shisui said as the two uchiha's were sitting under a tree.

"I am aware. In the last meeting did they say anything of importance?" Itachi asked.

"You know how the elders are. Same old same old. Always talking about how they are not respected by the rest of the village. That the village council does not trust them. Things like that." Shisui answered with a sigh.

"Well then I predict that this meeting will be the same." Itachi said as he looked toward the sky.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

All of a sudden the two sensed a fluxuation of power…. directly above them. They both stood up and looked toward the sky. There was a bright blue swirling vortex about three stories above them. It got bigger and brighter.

Then they heard a scream.

As soon as the vortex appeared it vanished.

They both saw a mass of blue light fall toward the ground and land roughly. They both walked over slowly, couscous of what it was. As the light disappeared the two boys saw what it was. It was a girl with cherry blossom pink hair. She wore a rest vest and black under shorts and a light pink skirt. As she began to move they heard her mumble something. Then she raised her head and stared at them in confusion and collapsed back to the ground unconscious.

"What in the world? Shusiu said in confusion.

Itachi continued to stare at the girl. She looked around his age. As both continued to stare they heard her whisper, "Naruto… Kakashi… Sasuke. I will… make things….. right."

She was talking nonsense. She knew of his little brother, the nine-tails demon host, and the son of the White Fang? This could spell disaster if she was a spy for another village. They would have to take her to the Hokage.

"Itachi. Do you smell that?" Shuisu said as he crouched down beside the girl. It was then that Itachi smelled it. It was a coppery, metal smell. Blood.

Shuisu rolled the girl over and saw there was a pretty big gash on her side and she had some bruising on her arms and legs.

"We need to get her to the hospital. Now." Itachi said as he picked her up carefully.

"Right. Let's go." His cousin agreed and the two uchiha's turned and jump into the trees of the surrounding forest.

Itachi looked down at the girl and saw her face was calm and relaxed.

_"Who are you?"_

* * *

><p>The first thing Sakura realized as she woke up was that she was in a hospital bed. The second was that she was in the past. The third, she was her twelve year of self again.<p>

She sat up and looked around. The walls were white and the curtains were drawn back from the window. As she looked outside she guessed it was about four or five in the afternoon. She looked toward the Hokage Mountain and saw the latest face was that of the Fourth Hokage. So the dragon or Tara was right? She was really in the past?

Sakura was started by the door to her room being open. She turned toward the door to see who was coming in. To her surprise it was the Third Hokage, Shuisu Uchiha….. and Itachi Uchiha.

Yep, she was really was back in time. Great.

"Well miss, it seems your wounds are healing fine." The Hokage said as he and the two uchiha's moved further into the room.

Sakura tried to remain calm, "Yes, thank you."

"Do you mind telling us about yourself young one?" the old man asked as he shut the door.

Sakura looked over to the two uchiha and the Hokage noticed," Boys why don't you give us some time alone?"

"Lord Hokage she could be a spy." Itachi said as he looked toward his leader.

"Do not worry about me Itachi. Please go. You to Shuisu." The man ordered.

"Yes Lord Hokage." The ninja replied and walked out of the room. The Third went through some hand signs and sound proofed the room.

"Remember if you attack me I can have you arrested faster that you can say ninja." The third said sternly.

"I would never attack you Lord Hokage." Sakura answered as she bowed her head.

She was still in her red jacket and light pink skirt from the future and she took out the scroll Tara had given her.

"Everything you need to know is in this scroll. I am here to help." She said as she held out the scroll to him. The Hokage took it and opened it up and proceeded to read it.

Minutes pasted in complete silence as the Hokage read the scroll. He put it down and gazed wide eyed at the girl on the bed.

"A time traveler. Tara sent you back?"

"Yes. What did the scroll say?"

"She wrote about everything that will happen in the future. From the Uchiha Massacre to the Fourth Great Shinobi War." He said as he sat down in the seat located close to the bed.

Sakura was surprised, "She did say if I gave you the scroll then you would understand why I am here. But I did not suspect that she told you everything that will happen."

"You are Sakura Haruno aren't you?" he asked as he handed the scroll back to her and she nodded.

"You look just like your six year old self." He commented.

"If I may ask who was your sensei? He asked.

"Yeah I would think as much and Kakashi Hatake and later Tsunade Senju trained me in medical nin-jusiu and taught me her super strength." she said with a smile.

"Tsunade, well I am glad." He said.

"When is the Uchiha Massacre supposed to take place?" he asked seriously.

"When Itachi is 14 years old and an ANBU.

"He is 12 now is already an ANBU. He will be taking the ANBU Captain exam four months from now." He replied.

"So we have two years to stop the Uchiha Clan and make sure the elders do not order Itachi the kill the clan. What is the situation with the clan and the village elders?" she asked as he folded her hands in her lap.

"As I am sure you know the elders blame the Uchiha clan for the attack on the village by the nine-tailed fox. They are suspicious and do not trust the clan. The clan is very angry and feels that they don't have enough power or voice when it comes to the village." He explained.

"So the first thing to do is to get the elders of the village and the clan to be on equal footing but how?"

"I don't know. We can talk more about it later. For now I am sending you with Itachi to live in the Uchiha main house. I believe it will help you in your mission."

Sakura nodded and got up from the hospital bed.

The Hokage took down the sound proof barrier and opened the door. The uchiha's walked in.

"Itachi I am allowing this young lady to live in your household. If that is alright with your parents? I will send a message to them to let them know they will be expecting a guest. I know she is not a spy or a danger to the village. Her parents were close friends with my family. They died a while back and she is returning to the Leaf Village because she was born here and because her sensei sent her back." The Hokage came up with a cover story.

"I am sure my parents will allow it Lord Hokage. If I may ask who is her sensie?" Itachi said as he looked toward the girl and she waved at him.

"Sakura's sensei is Tsunade Senju." The Hokage said as he left the room.

"Tsunade Senju! The famious medic nin? Wow! Your name is Sakura? Well of course it is your hair is the same color as cherry blossoms. Oh my name is Shisui Uchiha." The older boy said as he stuck his hand out.

"Nice to meet you Shisui." Sakura replied as he shook his hand.

Sakura looked over toward Itachi and her eyes widened. This was the first time she actually got to see a full view of his face. Back in her own time half of his face was covered by his Akatsuki cloak. Of course at the time she had absolutely no desire to talk to him because she considered him an enemy.

His eyes were the same onyx as before. The stress lines going down his nose were still there. He had high cheek bones and a medium sized nose. His lips were thin but looked soft. His hair was in the low ponytail he was known for.

However no matter how young he looked Sakura could feel a shiver run up her spin when he made eye contact with her. He might be a 12 year old boy now but she still saw him as the 21 year old evil brother of her former teammate, regardless if she knew that he was innocent and not truly evil. The fear was still there.

"Itachi Uchiha." He said as he bowed his to her and never took his eyes off her.

"Sakura….Hiraoka" she greeted him.

They all turned when the door to the room opened and the Hokage came back.

"Alright you are free to go Sakura. Itachi help her." He said.

The Uchiha walked over to her and stood by the bed. He watched as she carefully took out the needle that was in her arm and the wires that were attached to her skin. He grabbed her hand as she got down from the bed. He saw her tense up when he helped her down. Weird.

With that everyone left the room via the door. The Hokage separated from the trio and headed down another hall way. The two Uchiha and the pink headed girl made their way down to the first floor and out the hospital main doors.

* * *

><p>As Sakura walked along with the two uchiha's she could not help but look around. Almost everything was the same. Just a few shops and market stands were different from what she could see. She looked over at her two companions. Itachi had that stoic expression plastered onto his face and Shisui had a calm look to his face. She knew they both were alert for any danger that might come up. You never knew what could happen even if you were in your home village.<p>

"So…. We are going to the Uchiha compound right?" she asked as she continued to stare at them.

"Yes. I will introduce you to my family and I am sure my mother will set up a room for you." Itachi said as he continued to look straight ahead.

"Don't worry the only one you might have trouble with is Fugaku, Itachi's father. He is sometimes very strict and cold to new people. It's just the way he is." Shisui commented.

"Okay thanks for the heads up." Sakura replied.

A few minutes later they arrived at the entrance to the compound. Sakura felt nervous. The last time she had seen the compound it was falling apart and abandoned. It was a ghost town. Everyone was afraid to go into it. Now however the clan was alive. Woman and children walked around and the elderly sat in front of their homes people watching.

The men had an air of pride and arrogance about them. Sakura took in everything. As she continued to look around she saw some of the people look at Itachi with pride and fear. Academy students ran around playing when they could, until their parents held at them to stop their nonsense. She saw the shinobi and kunoichi of clan look at her with suspicion in their eyes even if they tried to hide it.

Sakura saw Itachi and his cousin stop in front of a house that she assumed was Itachi's house.

"Well I better get home. I'll see you later Itachi. It was nice to meet you Sakura." Shisui said as he looked toward her.

"It was a pleasure to meet you as well Shisui." She replied as they shook hands.

He walked away and turned a corner and Sakura turned back to Itachi and found him staring at her.

"What?" she asked as he continued to watch her.

"Nothing. We should go inside." He replied as he looked away and opened the front door.

She followed closely behind him and took off her shoes as he did and he shut the door. They were about to start walking until they heard someone running toward them.

As the noise grew louder they turned toward the sound. A few seconds later they saw a small boy running toward them.

As he got closer he yelled, "Brother your home!" Sakura was frozen as she saw a miniature Sasuke launch himself at Itachi and hugged him around the waist. The older boy caught him and embraced his little brother.

When Sasuke noticed Sakura standing behind his he let go and moved away.

"Brother who is she?" he asked with a mild looking glare. It was suppose to be intimidating but really it was just cute.

"This is Sakura Hiraoka. She will be staying with us for a while. She has been on a long term mission and has recently come back."

"Okay!" the boy said and he walked up to Sakura and smiled.

"Hi! My name is Sasuke Uchiha!" he said with bigger smile than she had ever seen on him before. So this was how he acted before the massacre.

"… Hello Sasuke. It is nice to meet you." She replied as she sat her hand on the top of his head and ruffled his hair around.

The boy swatted her hand away and fixed his hair as he pouted.

"We should go see mother and father." Itachi said as he gained their attention.

"Of course." Sakura said she walked after him and Sasuke followed.

"Mother we are home." Itachi said as he came into the kitchen and saw his mother at the stove.

"Itachi good I… Oh is this who the Hokage mentioned in his message?" the Uchiha matriarch said as she spotted Sakura beside her son.

"Yes mother. This is Sakura Hiraoka." Itachi introduced.

"Thank you for letting me stay here Lady Uchiha. You have my deepest thanks."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Sakura. Please Mikoto will do just fine."

"As you wish La… Mikoto." Sakura replied with a deep bow.

"Well dinner will be ready in about 20 minutes. Why don't you show her to her room Itachi?" Mikoto asked as she turned around back to the stove.

"Yes mother." Itachi replied.

He walked out of the kitchen with Sakura and Sasuke following behind him. They walked down a long hallway, turned a right corner and stopped at the third door on the right. Itachi opened the door and let Sakura go first.

She looked around the room and took everything in. The bed was in the center of the room. It was a western style queen size and the bed spread was dark purple and gray with black flowers designs. The under skirt was black. The throw pillows matched the bed. The walls were a light and dark shade of gray. The floor was dark hard wood. There was a dark wooden chest on the far wall. A small night stand with a lamp was next to the bed. There were double doors directly across from the bed which she assumed was a walk in closet.

"I hope it's to your liking." Itachi said.

"Actually my favorite color besides red is purple." She replied as she turned to him.

"Alright. I am sure my mother will take you shopping soon for clothes very soon. Perhaps tomorrow." He said.

"Okay that sounds great."

"Itachi, Sakura, Sasuke! Dinner is ready!" they heard Mikoto say from down the hall.

"We shall be right there mother." Itachi said.

They all made their way down to the kitchen. They saw Mikoto, and who Sakura assumed to be the boy's father was sitting at the head of the table. The three made their way to the table, Itachi and Sasuke sat on their father's left with Itachi sitting next to his father. Sakura sat on the opposite side of the two boys and sat directly across from Itachi.

"Fugaku this is Sakura Hiraoka and she will be staying with us for till futher notice as per request from the Hokage. Sakura this is my husband Fugaku Uchiha." Mikoto said.

"It is an honor to meet your Lord Fugaku. I am grateful for your hospitality." Sakura said as she dipped her head in a bow.

"Hn, let us begin dinner." The clan leader said as he barley gave the girl a glance.

Sakura was a bit taken aback by his cold demeanor. He kind of reminded her of Sasuke from their gennin days. So cold and said very little. She can already tell that her job to change the past was going to be hard judging by how Fugaku acted.

"Yes, let's begin." Mikoto said as she took some of the food for herself.

About twenty minutes of silence Fugaku spoke.

"What was the reason why the Hokage ordered us to let this…. girl into our home?

Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Well, in his message he said that he knew her from when she was younger. His former student, Tsunade Senju trained young Sakura here since she was eight. She allowed Sakura to travel back to the village since they were close to the boarder."

Sakura was shocked even if she did not show it. Apparently he thought of a lie for her to work with. He had taken into consideration her training with Tsunade.

"You are a medic?" Fugaku asked.

"Yes, she has also taught me her chakra enhanced strength." She said but did not say anything about her training with Kakashi and a lot of the other rookie 12 for obvious reasons. Before she became ANBU she had to seek out some of the best jonnin in the village to train and teach her. Before her taijutsu was the strongest part of her arsenal but now she was a master at all weapon us and genjutsu. Of course she could us lighting and earth style jutsu and even some air style but the uchiha did not need to know any of that.

"Well, then I suppose you will not back down from a spar with Itachi tomorrow at noon." Fugaku said as he looked at her.

"Of course not, I welcome the challenge. Don't hold back Itachi!" She replied with a look of excitement in her eyes.

"As you wish." He replied.

* * *

><p>Later on that night around 10:30 Sakura was walking around the garden in a night gown Mikoto had let her wear. It was white with short sleeves and went down just below her knees. She walked over the small bridge that went over the koi pond. The night sky was clear and the moon was full. It was summer so the air was a little hot. A she made her way to the surrounding small forest she felt someone was watching her.<p>

She had a couple of kunai hidden in her gown and she drew one into her hand. She felt a spike of power and before she could react she was pinned to a tree. Her kunai was knocked form her hand and she winced as the person added pressure to her arms to hold her still. Sakura looked up and saw the person's eyes.

Sky blue with black silted pupils.

"Tara Uchiha?" she gasped.

The person eyes widened and narrowed and the pressure on Sakura's arms increased.

"How do you know my name?" Tara growled.

"You sent me back here!" Sakura said,

"What?"

"I am from the future. Your future self sent me back here to change the horrible things that happened in my time!" Sakura said,

"Liar!" the dragon hissed,

"It's true! You have this special power that allows you to send someone back in time. You can only us it once!" Sakura pleaded.

"How do you know about that?!" Tara said as Sakura got a look at her face. Her dragon scales were illuminated by the full moon.

"I can prove it. Let me make a clone and have it go get the proof you need!" Sakura said,

The dragon hesitated but then let her go, "Fine. Do it."

Sakura rubbed her wrist and then made a shadow clone. It went back into the house. A few minutes later it arrived back and Sakura dismissed the clone and she handed the scroll to Tara.

The dragon took it and read it over two times. She was speechless. The future was horrible. The Uchiha Clan. The Third Hokage. The 4th Great Shinobi War.

"I am sorry I doubted you…."

"Sakura Haruno or now Hiraoka. I had to come up with a new name." she relied.

"Right. I will help you any way I can Sakura. Here take this and keep it with you." Tara said as her hand glowed red and a necklace appeared. She handed it to Sakura. It was a red ruby stone fastened into a gold claw looking holder that was strung on a black thread.

"What is it?" Sakura asked as she took it in her hand. It glowed softly.

"It will protect you to a certain extent. If you are ever in trouble concentrate on the stone and it will alert me that you need help. I will be there as quickly as I can." Tara replied.

"Thank you." Sakura replied as she bowed in thanks.

"I hope it serves you well. It is late you should be getting to bed. I will see you around." Tara said.

"Right. Goodbye and I am sure we will. We should train sometime."

"Sure, I'd like that. Goodbye." Tara said and she disappeared into a tornado of fire.

After it died down Sakura went back to her room and laid down under the covers of her bed. She put the necklace into her night stand dour. She laid there for a few minutes. She was in the past and was 12 years old. She had too years to stop the uchiha massacre and their coup. Plus everything else that happened in the future. She rolled over on her side.

_"Mission Impossible: Change the Past, is under way." _Was her last thought before she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there is the new chapter!<strong>

** Again, sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!**

**I hope you guys liked it! Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think!**

**crimson dragonX**


	3. Alert

**Hey Everyone!**

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner but June and the first week of July has not been a good time for me or my family. We have had a lot of deaths in the family over the years around the last two weeks of June and the first week of July and to top it off my grandma on my dad's side died this past June 30th. **

**To top it all off, my computer screen broke, so I have lost all of my stories/chapters :( **

**However I have written this on my kindle so I might try to type on this or I might just go out and buy a computer. Again I am really sorry everyone!**

**I don't know when new chapters for The Guardian or New Past will be out. Sorry!**

**I love you all! XD**

**crimson dragonX**


End file.
